1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a common mode filter of a multilayer type.
2. Related Background Art
An example of conventional multilayer common mode filters is one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-250832. This conventional common mode filter has a matrix in which a pair of nonmagnetic layers forming spiral coil conductors are held between a pair of magnetic layers, while a magnetic layer extending in the laminating direction penetrates through the center part of the coil conductors. This enhances the magnetic coupling between the coil conductors, thereby improving the capability of eliminating common mode noises.